everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Olive Pea
Princess Olive Pea 'she/they is the daughter of the Princess from ''The Princess and the Pea ''and a proud royal attending Ever After High. She's a fairy enthusiastic Royal with a passionate and poetic heart. She always does her best and strives to be the most fableous future queen she can be. Olive's smile leaves people in awe, and her quick wit and modesty gives her strength. Olive loves Ever After High, as well as all the classes and friends she's made in the past years. Her dream is to become queen and rule over her kingdom with perfection, hence her siding with the Royals. Unfortunately, she can't become queen until she's found her prince. Her stepbrother and destined prince, Owen Pea, is in love with her roommate, Eden Fairy. As confusing as it is, Olive won't stop striving for accuracy to fulfill her dream. Portrayal In English, Olive is voiced by Cristina Vee. Character Personality "''There doesn't seem to be anything greater than a mother’s approval when you’re a destined queen. But, I think there should be something more valuable than that; your own approval." Olive radiates happiness. Plus persistence, and the need to shove a book in someone's face while quoting H.P. Witchcraft. Olive is a lively, bubbly teen and future queen. She is a dedicated student who devotes herself to remain warm and fun loving. Many call her a hexcellent friend who will always cheer you up and make you laugh. She's also a fairy smart and intelligent girl with dedication to her story. She will never give up and loves to try again and again no matter the consequence. She loves everyone she meets and tries to become friends with even Headmaster Milton Grimm, but he's a difficult person to befriend. At least Milton likes Olive, so that's good enough for her. Olive is awkward at times and can never think of the right thing to say unless she's in a hexcited mood. When her enthusiasm dries up, she usually crams her face into the nearest book to "recharge". Either that, or she sleeps. You ''never ''want to piss her off, or she will terrify you for eternity. When she gets mad, she gets wild. Never make her mad. Seriously, don't. She doesn't get hotheaded, she has more of an acid touch of anger. On a good note, Olive's usually lively and spirited. She is abruptly honest at times. Another one of her flaws is that she gets bored easily, but she isn't a big complainer. Olive is also kindly selfless. Though she prioritizes time to think about herself and her future, she wants to help whenever she can. Of course, she's not overly selfless, but she sees no problem with making someone's day special. In the castleteria, she always wants to make a new friend, Royal or Rebel. Of course, she might also just sit by herself, afraid of approaching anyone. But she's never really alone with all the people she's befriended. Olive makes allies, not enemies. Even though Olive's dream is to become queen and rule, she still finds school royally hexciting! Olive loves learning new things and is always open to different opinions. She hates giving presentations, though. Or writing essays on a meaningless topic. She's mostly interested in writing fantasy fables in Storytelling 101. Analytical writing is her strong point. "There's never a time when you can't be logical." Olive's fiercely defensive when it comes to her friends. If one of them gets hurt, she will unleash hell onto the culprit. Especially when it comes to Skye Halo and Eden Fairy, who've both had trauma from being bullied at a young age. One of Olive's pet peeves is when someone is labeled as "over-dramatic". She's even written an excerpt in her diary about it. She hasn't been called it herself, but she finds it disappointing when someone is called out for expressing their emotions more deeply than others. She's seen it firsthand how that can affect someone overtime, and she's seriously defensive when the topic is brought up. Olive is a strong believer in feminism and despises ageism. She's not hardcore violent, and she stays away from fights whenever she can. While she is willing to speak up and fight for her ideals, she usually never does because she doesn't care that much to. She finds it logical to only step into a fight when you care very strongly about what you're against. It's common sense to her to avoid something that doesn't need to occur, fights are pointless when no actual offense is being given. That aside, her heart speaks stronger than her mind, though her mind speaks first. Olive isn't hextremely sensitive, but she isn't insensitive, either, if that makes sense. Since she is rarely insulted anyway, she's more protected from a chance of getting offended than others. When serious issues occur, though, she becomes stubborn and shuts down. She doesn't exactly pout, but she refuses to respond. She sometimes goes into a state of paralysis. It's not to draw attention to herself, while more of a coping mechanism for her to try to find a solution. Analyzing situations is what she's prone to, so whenever times of extreme stress come, she is unable to communicate as well because she's trying to fix whatever's happening. In her head. Only sometimes she broods. Regardless, words cut deep when it comes to Olive. Major Flaw/Pre-Legacy Day: Trust; she puts too much faith in people/too gullible Major Flaw/Post-Legacy Day: Doubt; hard for her to trust anyone, as well as herself Who she'd die for: Mom, Eden, Rose, Rowan Breaking Point: When she's been lied to or manipulated Major Fears: Snakes (no one knows why), letting people down, disappointing her mother Voice descriptions: ardent, benevolent, bubbly. She stumbles on her sentences abruptly from time to time. She's quick at talking when she wants to be. She's the total queen of overthinking. Olive's the type of person to eat the food while she's cooking. She jumps a lot all the time and treats every compliment she receives as if it's the most honorable title ever imaginable. Pun-lover; ''will ''laugh at any punny joke, unless it's meant as an insult. Also, she is clueless when it comes to flirting. She doesn't know how to flirt, nor understands when someone is flirting with her. Unlike her mother, Olive ''adores ''the rain. She's loves the tranquil mood rain brings along with its stormy clouds of an everlasting pattern. Rainy days are her favorite. One trait passed down from her mother is her habit of making unnecessary observations. She can easily read people, resulting in her being fairy empathetic. She's sensitive to small objects, such as peas. Also, she's definitely not a morning person; her and her mother relate to each other with that a lot. Olive hasn't always been a skeptic. Before, she trusted and put faith in anyone. That trust was her rock, something she leaned on during tough times. But after researching her family's story and witnessing her destiny, that all changed. Olive has been having trouble dealing with the truth. Especially when it comes to her mother's story; how she was basically lied to in order to prove herself. Olive now puts a barrier between her and trust. Now, she's more skeptical of people around her, blocking off the faith that she once depended on. She's a typically decent speller, compared to Owen. While Olive cares extensively about spelling, she's no expert at it and makes several misspellings, which was treated like a crime when growing up with her brother. However, she's gotten fourth place in the school's Spelling Bee three times in a row. Unlike her brother, Olive sees tears as weakness, as folly. She hates crying, and she hates herself when she can't stop. She thinks it translates to her childhood memories of growing up and hearing her mother cry. She doesn't want to add onto her mother's pain, and she doesn't want to end up like her. Love and care has surrounded Olive her entire life. She grew up in a household with parents distant from each other. Maybe that was why she was so in love with love; it was a fairytale for her. She hadn't seen it firsthand, so she grew up with romantic love as a fantasy to her. Her mother didn't believe in true love, she knew. She didn't know why, though. She doesn't know a lot. And she hates that. Not knowing sucks. So, there's a lot of love and a lot of imagined love. Olive can't see herself in a romantic relationship. Not when she doesn't understand love itself. There's a difference between mental and physical exhaustion. What seems to be Olive's "Magic" Touch is the fact that she never physically feels drained and could collapse from sleep-deprivation, which is ironic because in her story, she can't sleep. However, she easily gets sleep-deprived and mentally drained when she takes advantage of her charm and refuses to sleep. When she was younger, she was often plagued by nightmares, and she wouldn't sleep for days. This would take a toll on her sanity, though later, her parents used magic to soothe her to sleep. Prudence also later gave Olive her Heritage Hall gift to help. When Olive is sleep-deprived, she's incredibly sadistic. She knows she's imperfect. Countless idols in her life have influenced her to fix that. But when she takes a step back from it all, Olive sees that she's got a whole lot more to learn. And to her, that's hardly a bad thing at all. '''Never lie to her. Just don't. Above all things, Olive is still learning. She's just a girl with a love to learn. Appearance Olive has a light brown skin tone with smooth skin. She is slightly taller than the average height for people her age; around 5'7 inches tall. She has broad shoulders with a semi-pear shaped body. Her lips are a dark fuchsia. Olive has violet eyes, as well as chestnut brown wavy hair w/ green highlights that goes down right below her shoulders. She has a few freckles on her hands and a birthmark on the back of her left arm, near her elbow (though it's always hidden by her sleeves). She has a long, angular nose, like her mother. She's got thin, but a ton of eyelashes around her large eyes. She has slight busty build with thick thighs and calves. Olive has flat feet, a feature that she's more self-conscious of than others. She has a resting nice face and her facial expression normally consists of a content and sincere smile. There are certain times when she owns an infamous crooked smile. Those are the times when she's truly happy. Since she's in love with green, basically her whole outfit is just different shades of green. She has a few green highlights to once more emphasize her love for green. She can't stand having hair longer than below her shoulders, so she's constantly cutting her hair in layers. Olive's crown is a beautiful color of pea green with an odd pattern that I can't hexplain. She wears a green charm bracelet, her Heritage Hall gift, on her left wrist. Olive's fashion taste is basically whatever Eden recommends. Olive's only demand is for her outfit to be green in some way. She's a hardcore plaid lover and finds earrings fun to wear. Interests Though it's not known by many, Olive adores to write stories in her free time. She's not a big reader, but she loves to write adventure novels mainly with her being the protagonist. She also enjoys sharing these tales with everyone, especially little kids. She likes to practice yoga before sleeping and can't stand sleeping without two or more mattresses on her bed. Though she's not often tired, that doesn't stop her from catching the zzzzzs. Olive also has an odd fascination for art museums. She loves the mood and setting every time she goes to one. She deeply appreciates art and fashion, and always brings Eden with her whenever a new exhibit is out. Eden's been convincing Olive to practice piano more often, a skill that Owen taught her. While it's more of a small desire, Olive has always wanted to learn sign language. Not only does she think it's the most interesting language to learn and use, but one of the guardsmen in her childhood castle was hard of hearing and knew ASL. He was one of the few influential adults in Olive's youth whom she still looks up to to this day. She's also particularly interested in morse code, and admires anyone who has mastered the skill (*cough* Rose ''*cough*). Obviously, reading. She's picky when it comes to genres, except for special instances. She's married to mystery and flirting-if she knew how to flirt-with fantasy and horror. For some reason, she finds it oddly satisfying to read with someone else nearby. Usually it's with Eden in their dorm while they geek about H.P. Witchcraft together. Fairy Tale ''Main Article: The Princess and the Pea How the Story Goes ONCE upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry a princess; but she would have to be a real princess. He travelled all over the world to find one, but nowhere could he get what he wanted. There were princesses enough, but it was difficult to find out whether they were real ones. There was always something about them that was not as it should be. So he came home again and was sad, for he would have liked very much to have a real princess. The One evening a terrible storm came on; there was thunder and lightning, and the rain poured down in torrents. Suddenly a knocking was heard at the city gate, and the old king went to open it. It was a princess standing out there in front of the gate. But, good gracious! what a sight the rain and the wind had made her look. The water ran down from her hair and clothes; it ran down into the toes of her shoes and out again at the heels. And yet she said that she was a real princess. “Well, we’ll soon find that out,” thought the old queen. But she said nothing, went into the bed-room, took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a pea on the bottom; then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea, and then twenty eider-down beds on top of the mattresses. On this the princess had to lie all night. In the morning she was asked how she had slept. “Oh, very badly!” said she. “I have scarcely closed my eyes all night. Heaven only knows what was in the bed, but I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It’s horrible!” Now they knew that she was a real princess because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds. Nobody but a real princess could be as sensitive as that. So the prince took her for his wife, for now he knew that he had a real princess; and the pea was put in the museum, where it may still be seen, if no one has stolen it. There, that is a true story. Olive's Role Olive's destiny is to become the next Princess and the Pea. She is to prove her true royalty during a storm and marry the prince of her destiny. Olive personally doesn't find her destiny too bad, for she's mostly hexcited to rule her own kingdom. Olive's always wanted to be a princess, although she wants to bend her fate so she doesn't become an exact replica of her mother. Olive's story is her own, and she believes that she can write it her own way while still following the main points of the tale. Regarding the new happenings of the destiny conflict, such as the Storybook of Legends being diminished, Olive finds more freedom in her story. She feels as though she doesn't need a Prince Charming in order to become Queen. Despite this, she still considers herself royal to her destiny, not wanting to upset her mother more than she already has. In Olive's diary, it is stated that her destiny seemed to be altered when she signed the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. However, due to the book's pages being released to all the students, she is less concerned about the altercation. Relationships Family Mother ''' Olive's mother is a strict queen who would detect the slightest detail of imperfection. Olive didn't exactly have a hyperactively fun childhood growing up with her mother, but grew to take her mom's wisdom to account when she left for Ever After High. Whenever Olive's slightly rebellious side kicked in, her mother was sure to get rid of it. Olive learned all of the traits of being a good leader and princess when she was young. And although her mother is fairy strict and stern, they had a strong bond like no other. Around the age of 6, Olive's mom would tuck Olive into bed and hum a short beautiful lullaby to help her fall asleep. It always took a while, but Olive loved listening to her mother's soothing voice ease her into sleep. Her mom used to call her 'sweet pea' when she was a baby. Though unknown to anyone, Olive has always yearned to hear her mom call her that again. Just once would be enough to warm her heart. '''Father Olive's dad never had time for her since he was too busy ruling the kingdom, so most of Olive's friends at a young age were the servants and the soldiers. The soldiers would secretly teach Olive how to sword fight and defend herself. She was able to bring one of their swords along with her to Ever After High. No one knows she has it, not even Eden. She keeps it close by to feel protected and safe. When they did have time to hang out, Olive's dad would mostly take her horseback riding outside of the kingdom. He would help her learn all about different plants and how to survive in nature. He was a happy father, but a busy King. Though their relationship is rather faded, Olive would do anything for her father and still tries her very best to make her parents smile. Grandmother Olive's grandmother used to be her childhood life coach. From the moment she was born to the day she left to Ever After High, Reina was always by her side. While Olive has mixed feelings about her grandmother and questions her choices she made in her mom's story, she loves her unconditionally. Since her dad was too busy, Reina would teach Olive Spanish, though Olive barely remembers any. She understands Spanish, but can neither speak nor write it fluently. Owen Pea Owen is Olive's stepbrother and destined prince. He's ten months younger than her. The idea of siblings marrying each other isn't that farfetched in fairytales, so their parents had no issue with it. Olive and Owen grew up in a society where that was common, so they weren't too bothered either. But still, they are very far from lovers. When they were kids, they would always go hiking in the forest together and meet with Eden Fairy. Over time, they began to hang out less. Still, they had a positive relationship, though not a romantic one. They both agreed that they weren't destined for each other, despite everyone else's opinions. Olive knows that Owen and Eden like each other, and she secretly tries to help their relationship grow. When they hang out with each other, it's usually while studying or talking in the hallways. They always look out for each other are usually known as the pea twins. Friends Olive has two royally rocking best friends: Eden Fairy and Rose Queen. Olive sees Eden as her most ultimate bestie, while her relationship with Rose is a bit different. Olive wouldn't consider Owen Pea as her best friend, but they're pretty close since they grew up together. They have a mutual friendship because they were supposed to be destined together and see each other as family, rather than lovers. Eden Fairy Olive has known Eden since the fairy visited her kingdom when she was twelve. Eden was practicing her magic when Olive saw her in the village market. They started to hang out in the castle's kitchen and eat the most delectable cakes Eden has ever tasted. They've been BFFAS ever since. Whenever Owen Pea comes to visit Olive, Eden secretly flies in and joins the group. Olive's parents didn't allow Eden into the castle, so she sneaked into her room from the window. Olive always wants to help with Eden's feelings for Owen, but she never wants to talk about it. Besides that, Eden is an open friend with a love to give advice and laugh along with her BFFA. Eden is a motherly type of friend, which Olive isn't too bothered by, unless she gets an hour long scolding. Eden, with her intelligence packed with sass, is feisty when it comes to arguments. Olive and Eden are also roommates at Ever After High. Eden's side of the room is a bit messier than Olive's, but she doesn't mind. They love studying together late at night and going to museums. Ship Name: Diamonds and Peas. Rose Queen Olive met Rose Queen in Chess Club at Ever After High on her first year. No matter how many times they played, Olive would always win. Rose began to get frustrated with losing and started to get obsessed over beating Olive at Chess. Everyday, Rose would challenge Olive to chess until she finally won a match. Olive didn't mind playing, but she began to worry about Rose. She didn't want to let her win by going easy on her, Olive wanted to actually help her improve her skills. She realized that Rose was concentrating on offense and not defense, that was her downfall. So the next day, Olive helped Rose step by step and taught her the value of each piece, and that strength/offense was not the point of chess; it was strategy. After that, Rose finally was able to beat Olive in a match and they became best friends. Rose and Olive are exceedingly supportive of one another. Rowan Rowan is a four-year old deaf orphan whom Olive met when she was 11. Rowan was one of the youngest children in the orphanage and refused to speak of their past. Olive first met them when she interrupted one of Olive's stories she read to the kids. Rowan had explained a plot hole in her story and led the rest of the orphans to agree. This led to their relationship being a bit rocky at first. Rowan was Olive's least favorite kids in the orphanage and she tried to ignore them completely for a few weeks. However, when there was a terrible storm and blackout, Olive was forced to stay in the orphanage overnight. She and Rowan sat next to a window and watched the rain pour together. Rowan looked at their auburn watch and told Olive, "Your stories last longer than this storm." At first, Olive had no clue how to reply. She stayed quiet for a while until Rowan began to hum. "Why don't you tell me a story, then?" She asked with the slightest bit of annoyance. As a result, Rowan told her the story of when all the plates in the kitchen went missing, and they were able to find out that a little elf had taken them to feed a few stray cats near the village. The stormy night lasted for hours, so Olive and Rowan continued to tell each other stories mixed with truth and fantasy. Soon enough, a friendship began to form. After several years, 20-year old Olive adopted Rowan. Their bond is irreplaceable, all beginning with a familiar storm. Other Friends: Nina Thumbell, Maddie Hatter, C.A. Cupid, Apple White, Raven Queen, Melody Piper, Celeste Bell, Flynn Pan, Skye Halo, and Sun Halo. Romance When Olive thinks of romance, she thinks of her destined Prince, Owen. Owen and Olive aren't in a romantic relationship, in fact, they don't care for each other romantically. They both know Owen loves Eden, so where does that leave Olive? Well, though she doesn't know it yet, Olive has a small, mutual crush on Rose Queen. They both like each other and are fableous friends. However, they haven't considered what they think of each other besides friends. Olive and Rose always talk about their destinies and while Olive teaches Rose about fairy tales and their origins, Rose teaches Olive sword fighting. Olive appreciates and understands Rose's decision on being a Rebel, despite being a Royal, and even secretly helps her become a better knight than she already is. Awkwardness isn't a factor in their relationship, and they're both fairy relieved by that. Yet they may not know it, these two princesses were meant to be together. Olive and Rose are usually seen together talking in the hallways and in the castleteria. From time to time, Rose enjoys calling Olive "Green" as a playful nickname. Olive only allows Rose to call her this, no one else. After their relationship grows more throughout the years in Ever After High, they grow a habit of leaning on each other; back to back or side to side. Rose once invited Olive to the Blue Moon Forest Fest, which can be considered their first date. Ship Song: King by Lauren Aquilina, Ship Name: Roslive. Pets Olive has a lazy little fox that she met in the Enchanted Forest when he was wounded. Olive decided to name him Pear so that they would be "fruit twins". Pear is a blind red fox who loves to lounge around in bed with Olive. They both love to sleep on thousands of mattresses piled on top of each other and snooze for fifteen hours. Whenever Olive wants someone to talk to besides a human being, she comes rushing to Pear. Pear usually curls up next to her and lets her use his tail as a tissue. In the Dragon Games, Olive is accompanied by a jade green dragon that she named Athena. Athena's favorite food is baked olives. She has the power of "ultra vision" and senses evil in her presence. History Childhood Olive lived in her castle with the royal life. With her mother, she learned the duties of being a princess and how to perfect them. She would sneak a visit to the village whenever she could. Her favorite place had to be the orphanage, giving her a sense of experience with children. She had a charmed life in her childhood. During that time, Olive would also venture into the castle library. She would read all fairy tales, from Cinderella, to Diamonds and Toads. She fell in love with stories and began writing her own. After creating a few of her own little tales, Olive thought about visiting the orphanage to read them her stories. After that, it became a tradition of hers to go to the orphanage and read the children her newest novel. Olive's summer castle was up on a tall hill where it was always raining. Sometimes there would be hail, but there was no such thing as a light drizzle. Growing up, Olive and her mother would always visit the castle with Owen Pea and his father. There, Owen and Olive would spend the summer getting to know each other in hope for them to fall in love with each other. Of course, it was to no avail. At first, they would just walk around the garden, barely talking to one another. In later years, they both got bored with the same routine every summer. They began to go to the kitchen and make all sorts of chocolates. They'd explore every nook and cranny of the castle, discovering its secrets. They'd find hidden safe spots to debate about books and their authors. Owen fell asleep way faster than Olive and would sleep anywhere in the castle. Olive took that to advantage to plot harmless pranks. When there were major storms, Owen would try to teach Olive how to play the piano. Throughout every summer, Olive and Owen became great friends. Family Lineage Olive's parents have always lived a wealthy lifestyle as royalty. Her grandparents on her father's side remain in touch with her family and come visit often, as they rule an infamous kingdom not far from Ever After. Olive's mother, however, has a less social family. Olive has only met her grandparents twice, and they are known for their seclusion. Prudence makes the choice not to invite them to family events, though they don't bother to reach out either. Olive couldn't care less; they haven't been hexactly friendly. Olive's family is near top ranking in the land of Ever After, even though they are not as recognized as Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Many people know her family's story, though Olive has realized just how much slander her mother has gotten because of it. In the story, the prince and his mother debate whether she is truly royal or not. Even after she proved herself, several outsiders in the Ever After community still doubt her legitimacy. Having an isolated kingdom with an unpopular royal family doesn't help that cause. Despite this, Olive admires her mother's determination to eradicate the doubt of her family name. Weapon Ripple Blade: Given to her by Rose Queen, the Ripple Blade is a small dagger with induced water magic. The blade gives Olive the power to strike any attackers with hail-like bubbles, and the ocean's voice is summoned from her call. If she is at least 4 miles near the ocean, she has the ability to summon a tidal wave with her blade. The blade is concealed in a sheath attached to a band tied around Olive's left arm. Her sleeve covers the blade completely. She always feels more comfortable and confident when knowing that she's "armed" everywhere she goes (Pun intended). Diary * Princess Olive Pea's Diary Class-ic Schedule Throneroom/Period 1: Kingdom Management Period 2: Crownculus Period 3: Princessology Period 4: Castle Design (She dropped Damsel-in-Distressing) Period 5: Storytelling 101 Period 6: Grimmnastics Clubs * Chess Club * Book Club Theme Songs "Towards the Sun"- by Rihanna from Home "Lost my faith and trust, you and I know gold don't turn to rust. I still swear that we can reign, like the kings and queens of better yesterday." "Just carry on, and the shadows will never find you." Olive likes to look at the bright side in life, sees the glass half full. But that doesn't make her blind to major problems in reality that makes fairy tales not as fableous as they are presented to be. She knows many that have been caught in the shadows, and some never return ("the shadows will never find you"). Olive doesn't have a horrific past, and she hasn't had to face any difficult challenges so far in her life. However, the shadows will eventually catch up to her, and she'll have to make the right choices in order to keep her destiny. Believe it or not, but Olive has trouble fully trusting people. Despite everything blocking her path, her true heart's desire is to have her reign as queen follow in the footsteps of her ancestors ("like the kings and queens of better yesterday"). "Unwritten"- by Natasha Bedingfield "Feel the rain on your skin." '' ''"Live your life with arms wide open." The song describes Olive's feelings after Legacy Day. As described in her diary, she could never feel rain the same way as before; it reminded her of the glitches destiny she witnessed in the Storybook of Legends. Now fearful of rain and its ties to her story, Olive started to feel blocked off. But during the events in Wonderland, Raven Queen broke the barrier between worlds and released the Storybook pages to their owners. Olive felt as though her "unwritten" story was no longer a burden to her and decided to embrace the possibilities of her destiny ("Live your life with arms wide open"). "DNA"- by Lia Marie Johnson "I won't be like you/fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth." '' ''"You can't stop DNA." "DNA" relates to Olive's relationship with her mother after the events following Legacy Day. When Olive first approaches her mom about her destiny, Prudence was accepting. But as time went on, Olive discovered that Prudence was now trying to find a way to somehow "save" her destiny ("fighting back the truth"). Desperate for her daughter to follow the same path as her own, Prudence became obsessed with finding the Storybook of Legends and even tried to contact people in Wonderland for help. The song describes the complications between mother and daughter, and about Olive's uncertainty of her mother's support. Quotes Trivia * Olive's birthday is February 5, making her an Aquarius. ** Olive's birthstone is an amethyst. * Olive's favorite food is salad and soup. ** Her least favorite food is peas. * She's asexual, bi-romantic. * She loves to shop for mattresses just to sleep on them. * Her secret passion and talent is writing stories for little kids. * Her Heritage Hall gift from her mother was a green charm bracelet that soothes her to sleep. ** She later gives this gift to her child, Rowan. * She gets a new bed mattress every birthday. * She's often known as "The True Princess". ** "Olive" is a type of tree and means "symbol of peace" in Latin. ** Her middle name is Raine; making her full name Olive Raine Pea. * Her personality type is Protagonist (ENFJ-T). ** She's an extrovert with a hint of introvert in her. * She's ambidextrous. * Olive has a terrible fear of snakes. * She hardly writes poetry; but when she does, she prefers more of the horror genre. * Her second favorite color is fuchsia. * Her favorite animal is a raccoon. * Olive is from a Danish and Hispanic family. ** Her mother being Danish and her father Hispanic. * Her lucky time of the day is 6:35. (In military time: 18:35-Princess and the Pea was written in 1835) * Her face claim is Jenna Coleman. * Pinterest Board * Her Mirror Blog username is @make_it_green. * Tone deaf af. * Her house in Hogwarts is Ravenclaw, her Ilvermorny house is Horned Serpent. * Logical but a dreamer. Gallery Princess Olive.jpg|Olive's former art Princess Olive-0.jpg|Olive Basic Olive's Final Legacy Day.JPG|Olive's Legacy Day OliveGettingFairestRedraw.JPG|Olive's Getting Fairest OliveThronecomingredraw.jpg|Olive's Thronecoming IMG_6946.JPG|Olive's Thronecoming Redesign Olive Spring Unsprung.jpg|Olive's Spring Unsprung OliveHEADSHOT.jpg|Headshot and diary cover Roslivepic.jpg|Roslive-my ship! OliveBookParty.jpg|Olive's Book Party PeaFamily.jpg|Happy Mother's Day! OliveWave2.jpg|New outfit or Wave 2 Olive's Date Night.jpg|Olive's Date Night Roslive.jpg|RosexOlive OwenOliveEden.jpg|Owen/Olive/Eden, BFFAS from childhood IMG_4687.JPG|Birthday Ball Olive Olive & Rippleblade.JPG|Olive with Ripple Blade Strategic Olive.JPG Olive & Owen.JPG MirrorBeachOlive.JPG|Olive at Mirror Beach Diamonds & Peas comfort.JPG Skye's the limit.JPG|Skye & Olive; they are passionate a lot Olive BLINDH.JPG|Olive describing her friends RoslivePride.JPG|Bi Bi Bi RoslivePride2.JPG|P R I D E Olive Psychadelic .JPG Happy Olive.JPG Olive's smile.JPG|Olive and her infamous crooked smile IMG_6503.JPG|Ripple Blade doodles IMG_6513.JPG|Here comes the rain (yes, she used to lay in puddles as a kid) Olive bust.jpg IMG_6943.JPG|Epic Winter- Diamonds and Peas IMG_6944.JPG|By morning we'll be children~ IMG_6947.JPG|When you stop your bae from killing someone but then reconsider it FullSizeRender 4.jpg Mirror Beach Diamonds and Peas.jpg|Mirror Beach, it's aBOUT TIME In a summer mood.jpg|In a summer mood Olive Pride.jpg|yeyeye IMG_7443.JPG|sPoOpY things Aesthetics Olive Aesthetic.jpg|I tried making my first aesthetic for Olive OliveFinal.jpg BAM It's Olive.jpg Olive High School Aesthetic.jpg Oliveaesthetic2.jpg Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Princess and the Pea Category:Princesses Category:Asexual Category:Biromantic Category:Danish Category:Spanish